


Those eyes

by Kuukirika



Series: The world through your eyes [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukirika/pseuds/Kuukirika
Summary: They walk past each other almost everywhere and their eyes always seem to catch them through the crowd.





	Those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A random AU i thought of in the middle of the night. Not really exactly accurate to the comics or the show. Personality, story or otherwise. It may be awkward and over wordy but bear with me, its my first ever fic  
> Please be kind :)

She was sure she was going crazy.

A certain blonde seems to always catch her attention. She doesn't even know her name. In the hallways, at the cafeteria, at parties. She looks dazzling, something out of a movie. And she would not usually pay attention to someone like that. Anyone really, but she does. She stops in front of her locker, a few feet away from the girl. The blonde was grabbing books from her locker. The golden haired girl seems to sense watching. She looks up and smiles at her. She pauses, feels her body heat up, and walks away, books forgotten.

Must be the heat. Or the annoying amount of people here.

It _is_ summer.

 

* * *

 

 

Theres always someone looking at her. Its become a common occurance. Something she should be used to, being the child of two amazingly famous people and brought up as the face of a certain church. But it feels different. Not like the ones of envy, disgust or judgemental. Or even those of admiration, or the undeniably disgusting leering of many strangers. Some just to get a glimpse of what she looks like. Like the looks of what one born into a perfect family and brought up to be a perfect human would usually get.

This was different, like it was just for her, the only thing in the world. She looks up and locks eyes with two black pools, looking at her like theres nothing else they'd rather look at, hidden well by an indiscernable expression.

Thinking it was rude to not respond, though not feeling up to it (no thanks to a certain someone with purple hair) , she smiles the best she has in her arsenal.

The goth looks away with no reaction and continues walking, like nothing ever happened.

Her smile drops and she continues doing what she's doing. Though her mind was else where for the rest of the day. She was bothered. What was her name?

 

* * *

 

 

She sees her almost everywhere almost like they are gravitating towards each other. The blonde always looks gorgeous, hair up or down, lightly dressed or fully covered. Always adorable when embarassed, endearing when annoyed. Where most occasions were around her closest freinds. With others however, it was disturbing to see how different she is, though no one seems to notice the change in demeanor. A smile so fake, and always textbook responses. Its like shes putting on a front, and she looks at the blonde as such. She should just be herself. She wants her to herself, with her usual goofy smile and enchanting attitude. Where she would not be suffering, seemingly caged and having to play the perfect girl.

At a party, the blonde catches her attention eventhough she was on the opposite side of the room. As she sees her gushing about something with her friends, she leans back and looks at her with soft eyes (how loveable can she be) and unknowingly, a smile creeps on her face. Despite how shitty her day had been, it became perfect.

 

* * *

 

  
This exchange occurs almost everywhere. There seems to be some invisible magnetic pull drawing them towards each other unknowingly. She sees her everywhere, hallways, during break, between classes and even at parties she hates going to but now looks forward to.

The girl (mostly) stares at her with soft eyes, sometimes fondly, sometimes desire full within those black pools, contrary to how she appears and seem to have built her character on (yes, she does observe her and look up her online profile, its not stalking, definitely not).

The girl looks at her with varying emotions. Sometimes amused, at times longing, but mostly like shes the only thing she has ever wanted. But doesnt let herself think that way and get her hopes up.

  
Sometimes it seems like she can see through her whole fake demeanor (a mask she put on almost all the time for as long as she can remember, it was amost permenant) when she looks at her with kind and debating eyes.

And everytime she catches the girl looking at her (like shes the most dazzling thing in the world), she returns her smile with equal fervor.

Sometimes unknowingly, at parties or anywhere really, the goth would have a lopsided grin on her face. Really its just the corners of her mouth hooking up. (It was hot. Which should be illegal and banned with the way it made her heart jump), seemingly forgetting the tough front she usually puts on.

And no matter how bad her day was, it becomes perfect.

 

* * *

 

  
She looks forward to everytime their eyes meet, when they would have conversations they didnt even know was going on and she would instantly feel better. When she could marvel at how someone could look at someone like that, at her. Its the only time she can relax and be herself for a moment. And when the goth looks at her like shes the most beautiful thing in the world, it actually makes her feel like it unlike any over flattering, verbal or physical compliments, gifts or show of affection by strangers to gain the favours of her parents.

It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

She knows her mother would never approve of what shes thinking of doing, or even of her sexuality, but she couldnt care less, right now, she really wants to...

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Im really nervous and reviews are greatly appreciated.  
> Im really questioning the ending myself but i hope you are satisfied and not confused.  
> I may be posting sequels though it may take some time.  
> Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
